ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Distorter of Time
Testimonials THF99/DNC49 Solo. Easy fight, had some lag and Lisette got down to about half HP but overall victory in less than a minute. --User:Lonestalker-Bahamut 18 April 2014 Solo'd by 99BST/WHM using FaithfulFalcor. Only used ? Holy once for 1,200 damage. Lillisette was targetable using macro /ma "Cure IV" then selecting her. Sat in corner of room watching the fight while drank a cold pop, ain't nobody got time for that. --User:Dawntreader-Fenrir 30 March 2013 Solo by 99BLU/WAR49 Fight lasted only long enough to get TP, CDC did 14,575 dmg ending fight. Solo'd by BRD99/NIN49 on first attempt. Basically just a zerg method, went in and popped 2hr and double Marches and just went to town on Cait Sith Ceithir while keeping shadows up. Never got hit by nukes. For WS's, spammed Eerie Eye multiple times, used Mewing Lullaby once, and Atomos came out twice. Used about 4 or 5 Echo Drops. Wasn't all that hard for me, I only dropped to around 600 HP. Wish there was more I could say about it, but it was pretty straight forward =/ No food was used. --BruHouse (talk) 16:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Solo 90BST/DNC -three attempts. first attempt got ceither down to 30% when she popped off a lvl 5 holy which 1 shotted me. second attempt: i ran out of range when she called atomos and i stood there for awhile waiting for him to do the stat drain move, he never did. I ran back into range after a good minute and a half and he instantly readied it. seconds later at about 50% got 1 shotted again by a level 2 holy. Third fight i decided not to engage at all and just stand about 20 units back, as nurserynazuna was crushing ceither (150-240 a shot, 400~+ crits) and lilisette wasn't taking any damage except for (the rare) -aga. As i was lined up behind NN, i was hit with erie eye even though i was 20+ away from ceither, but it wasn't an issue. i stepped off to the side and there were no more issues, so just watch where you stand. Ceither then called atomos around 70%, and he just floated there the entire fight never taking action, even when he was hit by lillisette when she did some AoE WS. I'm pretty sure this is a glitch, or it might even have to do with NN not being around when the fight first came out (similar to the besieged/magics problem), but i can't say. It was odd though, once ceithir died, Atomos did do soul drain and lillisette tried to melee him, but it was right as the battle was ending and going into CS so it was no issue. never in any trouble. with -30 pdt/-10 mdt for pet in equip, plus StoutServant, when ceither did manage to land a hit it was only for about 80(+/-15), enfeebles were virtually all resisted in every fight. only the offensive magics were an issue, but fight didn't last too long so they were few. of the 4 -aga spells, one was resisted (60 dmg), 400-500 otherwise. The 3 AM he got off did like 6-700, but NN had plenty of HP to absorb it. used 1 jug, reward 1 time. again, i'm pretty sure the atomos thing is a glitch, so be careful if you decide to use it as SE can ban folks for using a known glitch (or unknown), but i wonder if this occurs on other pet jobs aswell.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 08:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) 90 MNK/WAR solo in about 40 secs. Use of 2 hour will take him down fast but if you're unlucky like I was then you can also die pretty fast. The first time I got hit with a thunder IV for 800 right off the bat because I was in the middle of 2hr animation and then Lv ? Holy for 1400 when it was at 15%. I would lived if I hadn't eaten that first magic. Just duoed this as WHM75/BLM37 (me) and SCH75/WHM37. We buffed up with Protectra IV and Shellra V (which didn't hit Lilisette, so the SCH used Pro4 and Shell4 on her), and Reraise, then rested back to full. Afterwards we put up Stoneskin then walked over towards Lilisette so she'd run in and attack. Being as I didn't have SCH sub, I used Yagudo Drinks, though a couple times I forgot to reapply them when they wore. We still had no problems with MP. The SCH kept Aurorastorm on me (and I used my Korin Obi), and sometimes on himself, when he didn't have Voidstorm on for Noctohelix. (He tried Luminohelix first, but Cait Sith is clearly light-based, so the damage was pretty pitiful, while Noctohelix worked loads better). I had to rest twice, but only for a short time each time. I used Devotion once on the SCH as well. I ended the fight with about 350 MP left, and the SCH with about 150, though that's because he threw out a Blizzard IV at the end, and I threw out a Holy (which did like 40 damage dispite all the cures and Afflatus Solace; more proof that Ceithir is light-based). We didn't even get a 10 minute time warning, so time is certainly not an issue. At one point Lilisette gave us 300 TP, so we ran up and used Spirit Taker, though I only got 17 MP and the SCH got 49 (and Ceithir Aspir'd me immediately after I used it, for 83 MP <.<). I had to remove Paralysis from Lilisette a couple times, but other than that, it was just Cure III spamming, with a few Cure IVs thrown in. She never fell below 60%, and most of the time was above 80%. --Kyrie 23:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as WHM/SCH, using 3x Hi-ethers. --Upitupi 03:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Solod also as WHM/SCH used, vile, vile+1 , 1 stack of mulsum and a super ether, also 1 round of sublimation. finished the fight with 400mp left. pretty easy fight --User:Windwhisper 16:54 , 9th of Aug. 2009 (UTC+1) Four manned this last night as BRD74/WHM37(me), RDM75/SCH37, WHM75/SMN37 X2. We buffed up, and made sure Lilisette was buffed too. We basically just went into the 4 corners of the dungeon and started to heal her while she fought. The only thing that messed us up in the end was a Level ? Holy that delt 1.3k dmg to 3/4 people in the dungeon and killed us twice. But the last remaining WHM could finish the fight alone. --Forty2 14:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Duo'd this as WHM/SCH and COR/RNG. Used evokers and scholars roll, and then hunters on COR. COR went to the side and just did ranged from about 20.1' away from mob (making sure to be >20' away from Lillisette to avoid the psuedo-ga spells). Was getting similar damage from Detonator and Leaden Salute (around 430-470 dmg). Wind shots were hitting for 212. Was a relaxed fight, WHM exited with over 200 MP available and Lillisette was over 70%, didn't use any meds. Amarok! 00:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Duo'd with wife WHM/SCH and me RDM/WHM pretty easy fight, we took turns to heal and recover MP. WHM managed perfectly with cure V, I keep her Refreshed always, note -- Phalanx II cannot be casted on Lilisette -- --Edwards of Caitsith ** Solo-able by WHM/SCH. Keep up Sublimation and use Dark Arts Aspir as often as possible for MP. Use Cure V on Lilisette for greater heal efficiency. Keep yourself with enough HP to survive Level ? Holy, which does up to about 600 damage to a WHM with Shellra V.(Note soloing on whm may require meds for MP and yagudo drinks, WHM duo is a lot easier just take turns curing and resting.) ** Possibly soloable/duoable by RDM with Refresh and Convert and/or SCH using Penury, Aspir, and Sublimation. *** A BLM's Manafont 2-hour ability may also be helpful. ** Done by a Bard, Red Mage, White Mage x2. Got close to losing at the end because Level ? Holy dealt around 1.3k dmg to 3/4 people of our group. ** Cleared by a White Mage, 73 Scholar and a Blue Mage subbing White Mage with some MP to spare. Stoneskin ate enough of the Level ? Holy if it ever hit to not be dangerous. ** Duo'd by a White Mage/Scholar and a Corsair/Ranger. As already stated, Stoneskin is very helpful in reducing the damage of Level ? Holy. As far as the fight itself, we let Lilisette tank. White Mage kept her healed and the Corsair kept Evoker's Roll and Healers' Roll up for mp while doing damage with Quick Draw. It was not an easy fight, especially near the end, but Lilisette managed to pull out the win. **Duo'd by Pld/Whm and Pld/Sch with some meds. **Duo'd by 2 Rdms, one rdm/whm the other rdm/brd, would of gone much easier if one of them didnt die twice. NOT soloed by rdm (unable to get it below half before mp runs out) ... also wondering where you find ANYONE to duo with (much less trio or party with).. as offering gil in whitegate still gets no help. Runeghost 02:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Duo'd as SMN/WHM and SCH/RDM. Not that hard of a fight but we both had to use a few Hi-Ether. Summoner's should use Diabolos's Noctoshield throughout the battle to keep Lilisette's defense up. Also all Blood Pact: Rage was a complete waste of MP, better to use it healing Lilisette. Kathious 1:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) We tried this as SAM/NIN x2, WAR/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/SCH, and BLU/NIN, which resulted in massive failure due to excessive AOE. The WHM and RDM couldn't keep up with healing and the melees had trouble getting away in time. For our second run, we had WHM x2, BLM, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM, and BST/WHM (in MP+ gear). We had too much healing and we won very easily. This method took more time and went very slowly, but we never had any trouble. Don't even bother meleeing in this fight. The debuffs render melees almost useless and they'll take a lot of damage and put more strain on the healers. --Sivara 18:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Soloed by 75 WHM/SCH. Brought along 5 yagudo drinks but only ended up using 4, no other items were necessary (for me at least). Upon entering the battlefield, I casted shellra V on myself for protection against ? Holy, and also put up the usual blink/stoneskin. After resting to full, I initated the battle by casting Slow on Cait Sith, he hit me a few times before Lilsette was able to gain enmity. I retreated to the sidelines while Lil and Cait Sith went at it, assisting Lil with cures and enfeebling Cait Sith with Slow, Paralyze, and Dia II. To keep MP up I had to ride my Penury timer almost religously, but I managed to hold out till the win. I won with Lil at 30%ish HP and me with very little MP. Suprizingly, Cait Sith did not use ? Holy even once during the entire battle, although his Divine Favor did require me to constantly reapply enfeebles. I did attempt to leech MP from Cait Sith using Aspir, however none of my attempts yielded good results. I also used lightsday to my advantage and had my Korin Obi equipped to augment my cures throughout the battle. It's a very tough battle, and I most likely got very lucky with Cait Sith not using ? Holy. --Teiei 20:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 75 Taru RDM/SCH. Pro-Ether +3, Vile Elixer +1 used. Buffed Lillisette with Prot IV/Shell IV/Haste, and enfeebled Cait Sith Cethir w/ full set of debuffs (slow II, para, dia II, etc...) Ended up using convert 2x during the fight and a few Penury charges toward the end. Keeping Lillisette buffed greatly reduces the load you have to carry. Also got lucky with no Level ? Holy usage from Cethir. --Kimitaru 02:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 75 Hume RDM/WHM: I used a Snoll Gelato, 1 Super Ether, and 3 Elixirs. I do not have a Duelist's Chapeau, or Dalmatica. My only refresh was Composure + Refresh (spell) and Sigil Refresh. I ate my food and used a Reraise Earring outside, and then rested to full. I entered the battlefield and used Composure > Refresh > Haste (me) > Stoneskin > Protect IV and Shell IV on Lilisette and then rested back to full before casting Paralyze II to start the fight. From there on I just kept Lilisette cured and hasted, and I kept the Cait Sith enfeebled with Slow, Blind, and Paralyze II. I used all of my elixirs and Super Ether, and converted once, and I was still almost completely out of MP by the end of the fight. Thankfully the mob only had 3% HP left when I ran out, so Lilisette was able to finish it off. If I had to do this over again, I would not bother with Bio and Poison as I initially tried to. By the time I finished all of my debuffs, the mob would always use Divine Favor and remove them. When under the effect of Soul Vacuum, don't bother curing Lilisette unless she's in imminent danger of death. Cures will be very low, and every cure counts when you're trying to conserve MP. I considered going as RDM/DRK for stun, but I'm glad I didn't. I found that the mob's nukes are not that potent, and ~aga spells are no great danger since you should always be out of casting range. I'd skip the Super Ether and get one more Elixir. Anyone with an MP pool comparable to mine (700~750 without food, depending on gear) can do this with 4 Elixirs. Kekoa 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by a 75 Taru SCH/RDM. Didn't use any meds, but I did use my 2 hr. It was Darksday. Didn't figure I'd win, so I didn't wait for the day to change. Made heavy use of Penury and obviously Sublimation. I do have the relic body, so that helped. Finished the fight with about 200 mp, so I still had some wiggle room. Maybe I got lucky on Paralyze procs, I don't know, but it was surprisingly easy. Lotan 16:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by a 75 Elvaan WHM/SCH: fully merited mp as well as some zeinth gear making my mp pool around 950. Buffed myself and Lilsette at start rested to full, ran to Litsette who started attacking, allowed her to get hate first than started debuffing the Cat Sith, slow and paralyze stuck most of the time. Easy fight, heavy use of penury, cured Lilsette to full than rested to about 500 when i was low on mp. Used sublimation twice... went to get a drink in the middle of the fight lol, it was that easy. Duoed this yesterday as a 64WHM/SMN and a 75COR/WHM. The fight was really easy, I was the 64WHM, brought along some MP food and 3 yag drinks. The only real problem was towards the end when we both were hit with ? Holy. That moved seemed to have no effect until Cait Syth became lower in HP. Just keep evoker's and healer's roll up the whole fight, have the Cor throw cards every so often. I was able to land slow / para with ~54ish enfeebling magic levels. Solace for SS on Lil also Prot4/Shell3. Other than that just have the Cor focus on heals when the Whm runs low on MP, save divine seal for emergencies, and if you use it have the Cor reset it. Cor 2hred to get a 2nd Divine seal, also luckily gave me full MP back. Benediction was used as a test, but it does not hit the NPC. Good luck. * Duo'd this as BLM/RDM (Elvaan, me) and RDM/WHM (Galka), both level 80. Pretty easy fight. We both used Convert once. One could rest while the other one was curing, except when afflicted by the stat down effects, when we both cured together to be safe (since cures are lower and Lilisette takes more damage). We got hit by 3 Level ?? Holy, but never at the same time (first one on RDM did a little damage, second one on me had no effect, and 3rd one did 800 damage to me again through my Stoneskin) --Soily 21:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) * Just duo'd 85RDM/BLM Elvaan (me) and 85SMN/WHM Taru. Starting MP RDM 1190 - SMN 1650. Entered buffed up then buffed NPC with PRO V and SHELL IV and Haste. SMN basically healed the whole fight as i kept up Refresh II on him. I addled and para II (+saboteur when it was up) the cait the whole fight. Only had to help heal once as SMN didnt have echos on him when cait did silence and amnesia move. Basically keepin addle and para II up when they went down or were removed kept the NPC from taken mass amounts of damage allowing the SMN to heal conservativley. Cait only used Level ? Holy one time it hit me with SS, Phalanx, and BLink up for 0 damage though status down effects were not up when it was used. Ending MP RDM 620 (I started Nuking at about 5% HP) and SMN 1430. Cake fight just play it safe and there should be no issues even when status down effects are up from Atomos. ~Goferlips~ October 2, 2010 (Sylph server) * Soloed fight as Dnc85/Nin42. Failed first time due to getting hit with amnesia/silence and eating a -ga with about 55% health. Second time around I took more care to avoid gaze attack. Kept up Fan Dance and sat on tp to cure npc and myself as needed. Stuns for -ga spells, and stutter step to ensure they'd land. Wasn't too bad at all really. --Amovorite 18:30, October 3rd, 2010 * Killed three times by the %@&*ing ? Holy move, and finally had Lilly die at around 5% as SCH90/WHM45. Even with Protect V and Shell V Lilly can't take a hit worth a piss. The ? Holy move is readied in yellow text, so I guess you could try to outrun it but its AoE is larger than max casting range, so good luck with that. Basically, it's probably a really easy fight unless Square-Enix decides to screw you.--Evilpaul 16:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * Solo by 99BLU/RDM. Buffed and used Icarus wing before engaging. The idea was to Azure Lore her dead but the damned cat did some amnesia/silence move before I could hit AL. Went toe-to-toe until amnesia wore off, used echos for silence. The damned cat casts AM, very easy to stun with Sudden Lunge. Once amnesia wore I went Savage Blade > Disseverment > Goblin Rush> Benthic Tyhpoon > Efflux Quad. Continuum to bring her down from ~80% to ~2%. Damned cat did that 1shot ko move and downed me instantly - Lili survived and managed to kill her off. I didn't heal her during the whole fight, though I did cast Pro3 and Shell2 before engaging. I think I ate a salted hare before the fight too. But yeah, you can win if you're dead and Lili finishes her off, just don't homepoint. Seconds - Odin